Misfortune?
by 0roketto0kaigun0
Summary: Any Kisshu fangirls out there? I'd just like to try this... it's a KisshuxReader fic about your first encounter with him. Please R&R and give me ideas for other CharacterxReader fics, please!


**Me: Hi there! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. I noticed that there is no romance for the Kisshu fangirls out there! This is sad! We need some KisshuxReader to brighten our days, don't we!**

**Kisshu: I feel loved!**

**Me: (hugs Kisshu) you _are_ loved!**

**Tarturo: What about me and Pai?**

**Me: Um... if anyone wants a Pai/Tarturo/Anyone elsexReader, then let me know, because I am obsessed with writing random fanfics now!**

**Pai: Please review.**

**Me: Ahem. Tarturo?**

**Tarturo: Oh, yeah, she owns nothing.**

**Me: *sniff... * it's true... I own nothing from Tokyo Mew Mew... or you... **

There's something that had been bugging Kisshu, at the front of his mind, all the time. He lied. He lied to Pai, to Tarturo. It was about Ichigo and Aoyama. Kisshu said that he didn't care; as long as she was happy. He didn't mind that she loved _him_, and that they were together. It was such a lie that it made him sick. His heart had been ripped out of his chest. Ichigo was holding it in one hand, holding Masaya with the other. Kisshu had to get her out of his mind; he had to get over her.

To beat his old attraction, Kisshu went to the place that it started. He went back to Earth. He needed to convince himself again that he was better than falling for humans. He spent awhile watching drama start up in high schools and that old park that Ichigo loved. Kisshu went anywhere he could think of to convince himself. By the time he was sure that he was done with humans, it'd turned out to be about a month. He felt weak, but strong. He knew that he was over them, the dirty, disrespectful...

Then Kisshu saw you. You were beautiful; you looked perfect. Love at first sight, he thought. His heart began to beat wildly. His golden eyes widened. Donned in his "Earth clothes", he dropped to the ground to get a closer look.

You had been working at Cafe Mew Mew, actually. You were the byproduct of another one of Ryou's oh-so-helpful experiments. You'd been infused with the genes of a snow leopard and were still getting them under control. Ryou had explained Tokyo Mew Mew's past problems to you and you were now sitting in the park, reading up about snow leopards in an attempt to understand yourself better. Most of the facts were too confusing to understand... you flipped the page and arrived at the 'Life Cycle' section. As if someone would see you, you screeched and blushed wildly. "Ew, ew, no!" you said, flipping the pages frantically, and then your white snow leopard ears popped up, making you panic and press them down again. Kisshu, who had positioned himself on the back of the bench you were sitting on, raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Hey, kitty-kitty," he cooed, clicking his tongue. You turned around and shrieked, falling off the bench, then scrambled to your feet. Kisshu smirked at you again.

"Hello there," he said, interested. "You must be a new Mew Mew. What number are you, six?" You gape and nod, trying to comprehend. Who was this guy? How did he know...? Actually, he was pretty cute, with his peculiar green hair and ears... wait, did he just call you _kitty_?

"Um..." you said. "Who are you?" Kisshu chuckled and jumped over the side of the bench, walking closer as you walked away. "Who are you?" he countered, and you backed up into a fence. With no choice, you told him your name. He repeated it a few times to get used to it, then smirked. "I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful you are," he said silkily, cupping your chin in his hand. You blushed and almost gave in to his charm before straightening and easing away, turning sideways. Kisshu smiled and stretched his arms out above his head. You bit your lip. He was so cute... and so charming. You barely knew him, and he already made your heart beat faster with the smallest glance. You looked down at his clothes. He seemed to have a style of his own. He was wearing a black, sort of form-fitting trench coat, with a dark green turtleneck underneath. His boots were pulled up over his dark jeans. It was still cold outside; the sun was only beginning to break through the clouds. As you looked at him, he was looking back at you. You were wearing a very different outfit than he was; your favorite shirt and jeans. On the whole, you looked a lot more normal, and he began to fear for his cover before remembering that he didn't have to; that eventually, you'd know who he was anyway.

"What are you reading, there, kitty-kitty?" Kisshu asked, nodding to your book, and you held it up so he could see the leopard on the cover. He grinned. "Oh," he said. "You're a newbie, aren't you?"

"How do you know about the Mew Mews?" you asked. "I mean, in detail. No one is supposed to know about me and Ichigo's ears."

"Let's just say I've met this Ichigo before," Kisshu said bitterly. "It doesn't quite matter how I know, but you should just trust me. I'm that kind of person who will talk to someone he's just met as if he's known them forever, get it? Ichigo learned that quickly. We had some good times together." He smiled again and grabbed your free hand quickly, lacing his fingers in-between yours. You made a surprised sound, but Kisshu ignored you. "But she was nowhere near as intriguing as I find you." You blushed a little, in spite of yourself. "R-really?" you said.

"Why would I lie to someone I just met?" Kisshu said. You smile at the ground, a little shyly, and Kisshu leads you down the path, which led to the cafe. The air was crisp, and everything was green and alive, despite the cold. A few people were out jogging with iPods in, but mainly, all was still. You walked for awhile in silence. Your palm started to sweat a little and you grew very uncomfortable as Kisshu began swinging your hand back and forth with his. He said that he was one of Ichigo's friends, right...? Is that what he said? He sure was creepy, but there was something about his warm, inviting attitude that made you not want to let go of him or force him away. He said your name again and you looked over at him.

"Do you believe in aliens?" he asked, smiling. He knows you haven't been with the Mew Mews for long because he's never seen you before. You blinked and thought about all the stories Ryou and Keiichiro had told you about the Mew Mews' adventures. You nodded slowly. "Yeah," you said. "I believe in aliens."

"Awesome," Kisshu said, grinning childishly. "Most people don't."

"Well, I've heard some convincing stories," you responded.

"You have," Kisshu repeated, amused. "But you've never seen one, have you?"

"I don't think so," you answered, smiling slightly. Kisshu smiled back and you two stop in front of the cafe. If it hadn't been for him, you wouldn't have remembered that you had to go to work that day.

As you started up the steps, you realized something. You stopped, and so did he. You turned to Kisshu and furrowed your brow. "You never told me who you are," you said suspiciously. Kisshu smiled widely and chuckled. "Okay," he said. "You caught me." Your breath caught in your throat as he leaned in towards you, past your face, and whispered into your ear. "My name is Kisshu. You've now seen an alien." You remembered the name immediately and you were speechless, remembering everything Ryou told you about the aliens, headed mainly by Kisshu, along with his comrades Pai and Tarturo. "Don't worry," Kisshu said, as if he could read your thoughts. "I won't hurt you. And by the way," he added, "There's something that Ichigo experienced when I first met her... something that you haven't yet, kitty-kitty." Your eyebrows raised.

"What's that?" you asked innocently. Kisshu's eyes gleamed and he took your chin in his hand again, leaning forward. "This," he said quietly, and he pressed his lips to yours. Three feelings erupted inside of you: embarrassment, joy, and confusion. You had no idea why he'd kiss you so early, but you felt a spark... you felt like someone's eyes were on you and you were a little uncomfortable. His lips were so soft, and his breath was warm against your skin...

_Kisshu..._

Wait...

You didn't even know him and he dared to kiss you! The fourth feeling was anger, and you stepped back, shoving the handsome alien away from you. "You- you freak!" you raged. Kisshu licked his lips, grinning, delighted that you, too, were as spunky as Ichigo was. "Thanks for the kiss," he said, and with that, he jumped up and flew away, leaving you on the steps. Keiichiro came out of the cafe then.

"I thought I heard someone," he said. "Are you alone, Miss?" You smiled at Keiichiro; he was always so gentlemanly. You nodded quickly.

"It was probably just me, Akasaka-san," you said, beginning to move past him. At the last minute, he called back, "Love is strange, isn't it, Miss (Your name)?" Smiling, you looked at him over your shoulder.

"Yes," you answered. "I suppose it is... so strange that maybe Shirogane-san shouldn't hear about it." Keiichiro chuckled slightly. "Your secret is safe with me," he promised.

About two hours later, on your break, you looked out the window, thinking about the alien you'd just met and how charming he was. Ichigo came up beside you, smiling happily. "Hey there, (Name)-chan!" she greeted.

"Hi, Ichigo-chan," you answered. "Say, I don't quite understand something that happened to me earlier... have you ever met anyone named Kisshu?" Ichigo tensed visibly and gave you a sad smile.

"Oh, so you had the misfortune of meeting him, too," she said. _Misfortune?_ You pondered the thought for a moment before Ichigo went on. "Well, I know how he is. He comes on a little strong, right?" You giggled a little, nodding.

"Trust me, though, he's not a bad guy," Ichigo said. "If he ever says 'I love you'... believe him, okay? All he wants is love. As weird as it is, I think he has feelings, too." There was a silence afterward, and then Ichigo's stomach grumbled and she blushed.

"Ha-ha," she said. "I should probably go get some food before break ends; wanna come?"

"Yeah," you laughed. "One second." Ichigo smiled and started back towards the kitchen and you looked out the window, wondering. Suddenly, a figure appeared atop a tree close to the cafe. Kisshu raised an arm and waved at you. You grinned, then stuck your tongue out and turned away.

Kisshu watched you go, a warm, nostalgic feeling rising in his chest. He did a mini fist-pump to himself and teleported out of there, back to the spaceship. And, like that one day so long ago, he made a big, happy sigh and declared to all that would hear, "I'M IN LOVE!"  
"Oh, no," Pai muttered.

"Not again," Tarturo said.

"Which planet?" Pai asked monotonously.

"Earth," Kisshu said dreamily. Tarturo made a gagging noise while Pai sweatdropped.

"Here we go again..."


End file.
